<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>正义之鞭 by plaguecity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781728">正义之鞭</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecity/pseuds/plaguecity'>plaguecity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, 吉莱</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecity/pseuds/plaguecity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>重生复仇向甜宠文（没有要素欺诈，真的x）。肉便器调教。一个秃鹰之城吉没有死、此后挟天子以令诸侯的if线。<br/>来看一下，“吉尔菲艾斯代替我统帅大军，我就可以留在费沙专心政务”真的实现以后，到底会发生什么w<br/>警告：<br/>角色黑化注意。大量二设。既不健全也不科学。有身体改造要素。可能有生子。<br/>*a needy 莱 and a manipulative 吉。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 序章.骑士苏醒日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>室内的温度很低，这样有助于保存尸体。</p><p>莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯手牵手坐在桌边，他们翘首以盼看着门口。<br/>
安妮罗杰走了进来，一盘烤洋葱派被放上餐桌。<br/>
莱因哈特拿起刀叉，属于他的那份食物被放到盘子里。<br/>
他打量着洋葱派，太小了，他都不需要用刀叉分割……他试图用手去拿。<br/>
奇怪……他想，为什么这次的洋葱派没有香气？<br/>
他转向身侧的吉尔菲艾斯，想要和他分享这个发现。<br/>
莱因哈特发现红发的友人站了起来。他变得很高……吉尔菲艾斯怎么会突然长的这么高？<br/>
他感到一阵隐约的恐惧。他好像要发现什么了……<br/>
莱因哈特不想发现真相。他继续对付洋葱派，没有香气也不是不能吃，也许它只是冷了。但是姐姐做的派即使冷了也应该全部吃掉。<br/>
他的手指直接穿过盘子。洋葱派消失了。</p><p>“吉尔菲艾斯……”他勉强扭头问他的朋友，“好奇怪啊……食物消失了？你看到了吗？”<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯一语不发。<br/>
他是生气了吗？莱因哈特不安的想。但是前一秒他们还牵着手，他想不起来自己做过什么惹吉尔菲艾斯生气的事……<br/>
好在他的朋友没有让他受太久的折磨，吉尔菲艾斯很快开口了。他的脸上挂着熟悉的、温和的表情。<br/>
莱因哈特侧耳去听……然后他听到……<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯发出了排气扇的声音。</p><p>金发的元帅猛然从梦中惊醒。<br/>
他的额头撞在一个坚硬的东西上，然后他意识到是什么吵醒了他：深夜里努力工作的控温循环系统——那就是那种排气扇声音的来源。<br/>
好强的冷气，温度好低……莱因哈特裹紧自己的元帅斗篷，揉了揉前额。<br/>
他保持坐着的姿势睡着了，怪不得觉得浑身难受。<br/>
莱因哈特站了起来，试图舒展一下四肢。他的手仍然无意识的按着自己被撞痛的前额，接着撞到他的那个坚硬的东西映入眼帘。<br/>
一个盖着黑布的棺椁。<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯的棺椁。<br/>
他的记忆全部、像决了堤的大坝一样、倒灌回来。</p><p>吉尔菲艾斯死了……因为他错误的判断，两次。因为他不肯及时低头认错……因为他撤销了他的配枪权，试图把他放在和其他人一样的位置上、试图把他当作一个部下来看待……吉尔菲艾斯死了，而他活了下来。<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯用生命救了他……他的朋友为他牺牲了。……不，他失去的又难道只是一个朋友吗？<br/>
莱因哈特呆滞的看着眼前的黑布。他多希望这一切只是一个噩梦……姐姐很快就会来敲响他的房门，然后他睁开眼，发现吉尔菲艾斯还在他身边……然后一切如昨。<br/>
……他想起来，姐姐也离开他了……姐姐是不会再来敲门叫他的。</p><p>“咚、咚、咚。”三声稳定的敲击。<br/>
莱因哈特转头……有人在敲门？<br/>
他稳了稳心神，稍微打理自己的披风，走了过去。<br/>
他打开门……<br/>
是奥贝斯坦。</p><p>“什么事？”他语调平常的问他的总参谋长。<br/>
“阁下……关于立典拉德家的处理……”<br/>
立典拉德……对了，立典拉德。试图刺杀他、结果却导致吉尔菲艾斯死亡的安森巴哈服毒自杀。他的主君布朗胥百克早已经死了。最后在奥贝斯坦的建议下，他决定将自己复仇的怒火发泄在立典拉德身上，铲除现在唯一名义上和他平分权力的最大政敌。<br/>
“按照您的吩咐，”奥贝斯坦站在门口，他的目光在室内环视一圈，经过那个棺椁时不易察觉的停顿了几秒。<br/>
“我已经派人前去，执行您的命令——10岁以上男性全部枪决，10岁以下儿童和家族中的女性流放。”<br/>
莱因哈特点头。事情要么不做，要么做绝。何况，他就是10岁进入幼年军校，从此开启自己的事业。这并不能说是不公平……不然他要怎么统一银河，把宇宙握在手中呢？而且吉尔菲艾斯也是这么说的……他想起了吉尔菲艾斯在血泊中，对他说的最后两句话：请转告安妮罗杰大人，齐格飞守住了对她的承诺。还有……一定要把宇宙掌握在手中。<br/>
他又开始觉得心中隐隐作痛，而且这次似乎还夹杂着别的一些什么。但他只是镇定自若的看着奥贝斯坦，苍冰色的眼睛和他无机质的义眼对视。<br/>
“有什么问题吗？……遇到什么麻烦了吗？”<br/>
奥贝斯坦做了个介于摇头和点头之间的动作。<br/>
“倒也不是麻烦。但是有人对此提出反对意见，并且要求和您面谈。”<br/>
面谈？莱因哈特没记错的话，执行命令的人早就派出去了，现在想劝阻他恐怕为时已晚。何况他也不打算改变主意。<br/>
“不必了吧？”他皱眉，“有什么可谈的？”<br/>
奥贝斯坦这次确实是明确点了点头。<br/>
“如您所说，阁下。那么我这就告诉吉尔菲艾斯提督——”<br/>
……什么？！<br/>
莱因哈特猛的睁大眼睛，他看着奥贝斯坦少见波动的表情，意识到自己没有发出声音。<br/>
“……你说什么，奥贝斯坦？……吉尔菲艾斯？吉尔菲艾斯要和我面谈？他不是死了吗……吉尔菲艾斯还活着？！”他清了清嗓子，接着连珠炮似的发问。<br/>
奥贝斯坦奇怪的看着他，“吉尔菲艾斯提督并没有死？他重伤之后一直在病房受到看护，几小时前才刚刚醒来……”<br/>
可是……莱因哈特的思维混乱了。他忽然疑心自己还在梦中——这是一场梦中梦。<br/>
他后退两步，和奥贝斯坦拉开距离。他环顾四周，试图找出自己还在做梦的证据……他和奥贝斯坦的视线不约而同落在房间正中、盖着黑布的棺椁上。<br/>
原来是这样……他失落而又胸有成竹的走向棺椁，手放在黑布上。<br/>
奥贝斯坦要么是在撒谎，要么就也是在他的梦里，虽然他不明白自己怎么会梦到奥贝斯坦……<br/>
但是没关系，只要……莱因哈特抓着黑布的手轻微发颤。<br/>
只要他揭开这块黑布，看到、看到吉尔菲艾斯的尸体……他就能证明这只是一个梦境。然后他就可以真正醒来。<br/>
……可是……莱因哈特看着自己手中的黑布。只要再往上一点，把它扔到一边……<br/>
可是……他真的想要就此、彻底醒来吗？</p><p>他的手放了下去。奥贝斯坦走到他身边。<br/>
“吉尔菲艾斯在哪？”他问奥贝斯坦，“带我去见他……我可以和他面谈。”他已经在这个房间里半梦半醒的待了这么多天，再多做几个小时的梦又有什么关系呢？他可以和梦里的吉尔菲艾斯再多说几句话。他可以和他说一些，当时没有来得及告诉他的事情……<br/>
奥贝斯坦没有回答他。相反，他伸手……揭开了棺椁上的黑布。<br/>
不要！！——莱因哈特勉强咽下了心里的大叫。他避无可避，不得不直面黑布下的透明棺椁，他的心脏因为恐惧和紧张而收缩，然后他发现……<br/>
莱因哈特不敢置信的围着透明棺椁走了一圈。他疑惑的看着奥贝斯坦。<br/>
那里面是空的……什么也没有。</p><p>“阁下，”奥贝斯坦似乎也被主帅今天的进退失据弄得失去耐心了，“这是您在吉尔菲艾斯提督病危时要求赶制运来的，可是自医生加紧再生造血，提督病情稳定后，这具棺椁就一直留在这，没有派上用场……吉尔菲艾斯提督下午醒来后，我本想向您请示把它移出去，可是您一直在昏睡，我就没有打扰您。”<br/>
莱因哈特研究着他的表情。奥贝斯坦不是一个会撒谎的人……可是为什么他说的这一切他完全没有印象？这和他记忆里发生的不一样……就好像、就好像他记忆中的世界被微妙的篡改了？<br/>
他还没有想清楚，但是奥贝斯坦又问了一遍，“您要现在去见吉尔菲艾斯提督吗？他似乎非常着急见到您。”<br/>
对了……这才是现在最重要的事情。<br/>
“你在前面带路，”莱因哈特回答。<br/>
他最后看了一眼房间正中空空如也的棺椁，和奥贝斯坦一起离开了这里。<br/>
莱因哈特的脚步变得轻快了。</p><p>他要求奥贝斯坦和其他人等在门外。<br/>
莱因哈特一个人走了进去，然后他看到了……坐在病床上、也正看着他的吉尔菲艾斯。<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯！<br/>
他发现吉尔菲艾斯似乎想要起身，他连忙冲了上去。<br/>
“别动，”他告诉他。他自然而然的坐在他旁边，然后他又站起来。<br/>
“……可以吗？”他小心翼翼的问吉尔菲艾斯。<br/>
对方点点头，他笑了起来，重新在他身边坐下。<br/>
无所谓了……也许是他记错了，也许是他打击太大、头脑混乱了……但是那些小细节又有什么关系呢？吉尔菲艾斯真的还活着……这才是最重要的事情。他觉得自己眼圈一热，他仿佛快要落泪了。<br/>
“你感觉怎么样？”他问吉尔菲艾斯。<br/>
“还可以，”红发的友人字斟句酌，“医生说我主要是短时间失血过多，血压下降，内循环系统全部紊乱，所以当时确实命悬一线……但是现在既然醒来了，很快也就没事了。”<br/>
他不知道吉尔菲艾斯是不是在安抚他……莱因哈特紧张的观察着友人的表情。但是如果他还肯安抚他……也许说明他们之间并没有完蛋。<br/>
“我——”他才开口说了一个字，吉尔菲艾斯打断了他。<br/>
“我听奥贝斯坦说，”他的神情变得有些凝重，“他说是您下的命令……处死立典拉德公爵家10岁以上的全部男孩？”<br/>
莱因哈特迟钝的回想起来他是为什么要和他谈一谈。<br/>
“是的……我以为你死了，”他不安的承认，“但是……但是既然你没有死，我可以——”<br/>
“所以您是说，”他再一次打断他，“您是为了我，才决定要用这种方式，报复政敌家中无辜的儿童？”<br/>
“……我不是……”莱因哈特意识到情况在向坏的方向滑去，“我只是觉得……因为要统一宇宙的话……”<br/>
他停住了。这样不行，他想。<br/>
“奥贝斯坦！”他走到门口，叫住正在等待的总参谋长。<br/>
“我现在撤回前命……不要执行上一条命令了，不要处死立典拉德家——”<br/>
“我恐怕难以从命，阁下，”奥贝斯坦的义眼微妙的闪烁。<br/>
“刚刚接到罗严塔尔传来的信息……死刑已经全部执行完毕。”<br/>
莱因哈特微微侧脸……他看着吉尔菲艾斯的眼神。<br/>
他全部听到了……</p><p>莱因哈特在令人坐立难安的沉默中盘算了一会。<br/>
他决定主动道歉。如果这次事件让他学到了什么，那就是，无论多少次，他应该向吉尔菲艾斯认错道歉。<br/>
“对不起，”他态度诚恳的告诉他，“我保证没有下一次……”<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯摇了摇头，“没什么，”他说，“你有你的理由。”<br/>
莱因哈特还要再解释，吉尔菲艾斯按住了他放在他床上的那只手，然后……<br/>
他愣住了。吉尔菲艾斯的另一只手以极近的的距离，来到他的脸颊，插进他的金发里，搅弄了一下，卷了卷他的发梢。<br/>
“有点长了，”他的友人评价。<br/>
“是、是的……”莱因哈特觉得自己脸上某名发热。<br/>
“怎么，”吉尔菲艾斯打趣，“只有莱因哈特大人可以动我的头发，我不能碰莱因哈特大人的头发吗？”<br/>
“不是的！”莱因哈特立刻反驳，“当然可以……你是我的朋友，吉尔菲艾斯。你不只是我的下属，我不应该……”<br/>
“这不是莱因哈特大人的错，”吉尔菲艾斯抽出手，“这是我的错。”<br/>
莱因哈特困惑的看着他。但是他没有再进一步解释。<br/>
“很好看，”他又说，“您留长发一定会很好看。”<br/>
这是原谅我了的意思吗……？莱因哈特无意识的点了点头，也摸了一下自己的发尾。<br/>
“跟我讲讲这些天，我昏迷的时候外面发生的事情吧……莱因哈特大人。”<br/>
吉尔菲艾斯向旁边让开一点。莱因哈特犹豫了一下，还是在他的鼓励下，脱掉军装外套，也坐进床上。<br/>
他开始和他讲话……外面夜幕渐沉。<br/>
一切都像是……像是小时候一样。</p><p>吉尔菲艾斯看着不知不觉睡着的莱因哈特。<br/>
他并没有撒谎……他确实没有责怪他。他确实认为比起莱因哈特，自己错得更多。<br/>
他的手沿着他睡梦中天使一样纯洁安静的脸颊，来到他的下颌、他的颈项。<br/>
有的时候你确实无法想象自己死后会发生什么事情。<br/>
比如，他就没有想到，在他牺牲了自己的生命，为保护他而死，死前唯一的要求是要他实现他们两人共同的愿望……而莱因哈特对于“一定要得到宇宙”的理解竟然是这样。<br/>
是再一次的，用牵连无辜的杀戮来玷污他们的愿望。<br/>
但他并不怪他。<br/>
他一向知道，莱因哈特并不是一个坏人……他只是有点幼稚，容易冲动和犯傻。他需要一些提点和教导，所以安妮罗杰才会拜托他一直看着他，劝说他，让他保持正道。<br/>
只是或许他一直没有弄对教导他的方式……很显然，在他苦口婆心的跟他讲了那么多道理后，莱因哈特什么也没学到。</p><p>吉尔菲艾斯从床上走下，来到窗前。银色的光辉照耀着他的脸。<br/>
他虽然穿着病号服，却宛若一个中世纪的骑士，从月光下回到阔别已久的古堡。<br/>
幸好他回来了。幸好他还有第二次机会。这样他才有机会纠正自己的错误。<br/>
他是一个信守承诺的人。他既然答应了安妮罗杰要帮助莱因哈特、看着他、教育他、修正他的轨道……<br/>
他就会做到底。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>我知道这个命题我已经有重复论述的嫌疑（...<br/>但是不得不说，把小公猫调教成小母狗真的非常充满趣味（…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第一章.破绽</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>秃鹰之城事件距今已过去近两年。<br/>一切都在往好的方向发展……莱因哈特脱下白手套递给奇斯里，让他们一行人在楼梯口等着。他一个人上去。<br/>自“诸神的黄昏”作战计划宣布以来，他的元帅大本营和宰相府如今一体搬进这栋费沙郊外的三进小筑，无论是拥护幼帝、哦不、废帝艾尔威·由谢夫的流亡政府，还是颟顸无能的同盟政府，看起来都到了强弩之末……现在让他头疼的只剩下一件事：神出鬼没、行踪不定的杨威利舰队。但是……<br/>在路过二楼的立地铜镜时，莱因哈特看了一眼镜中的自己。出于某种难以解释的心态，他一时没有继续向前，而是停下脚步，整理了一下留长了许多、披在肩背的金发，手指在发梢绕了两卷。<br/>莱因哈特想起一周前和吉尔菲艾斯分别时，对方在宇宙港对他说的话。当时他照例说了一些“武运昌隆”之类的祝语，而吉尔菲艾斯的回答音量很低，他一时没有听清。<br/>“什么？”他在暮色中追问。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯摆了摆手，似乎是叫他走近。<br/>他转头看向四周，然后小跑两步，来到吉尔菲艾斯高大的身躯和巴巴罗萨降下的舷梯合围形成的阴影中。<br/>“我是在说……”吉尔菲艾斯的呼吸凑到他耳边，手指又一次插入他的发卷。自从两年以前伤愈醒来后，吉尔菲艾斯似乎就养成了这个习惯，反而是他自己不好意思再做这个动作——如果他们两人就站在那里互相摸对方的头发……看上去不是太奇怪了吗？<br/>吉尔菲艾斯沉吟半晌。莱因哈特几乎以为他遗漏了什么大事，神情为之一肃。但是对方只是按了一下他的肩头，笑着问道，“莱因哈特大人用的什么牌子的洗发水？……刚才人太多了，我没好意思问……闻起来好香。”<br/>什么牌子的洗发水……？这可能是莱因哈特最没有想到的一个问题。他努力思索了一下，发现自己居然不知道。他正要诚实以对，“我不知道”这几个字都到了嘴边，但是看着吉尔菲艾斯那种笑吟吟的表情，莱因哈特在最后一刻换了回答。<br/>“我会问一下侍从……你回来我再告诉你。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯点点头，松开他的肩膀，和他挥手告别，走上舷梯。<br/>莱因哈特在宇宙港多留了一会儿，直到巴巴罗萨的最后一点红色也消失在天际，侍卫在夜风中提醒他回车内。<br/>只是洗发水的牌子而已，什么叫人多不好意思问？莱因哈特接过长风衣盖在身上，一边看向车窗外，一边无意识的咬着自己的指节。……吉尔菲艾斯喜欢我的头发吗……？他有点迷惘的看着玻璃中的倒影。……吉尔菲艾斯喜欢我的……吉尔菲艾斯喜欢……吉尔菲艾斯……喜欢……他忽然像是惊醒似的打住思路，但是不一会又重新陷入走神中。……吉尔菲艾斯的话到底是什么意思呢？<br/>自己这种心跳加快的感觉……又是什么意思呢？</p><p>莱因哈特不知不觉在镜子前站了十分钟。<br/>他又摸了一下自己的发尾，才重新迈开脚步，向长廊末端的房间走去。根据收集到的情报，尤其是吉尔菲艾斯这一周以来在同盟宇域的逡巡努力，他昨晚想到了一个绝佳的对付杨威利的办法。他很快就会在下午的会议上正式公布这个战术计划。不过在那以前，他还有别的话要和吉尔菲艾斯单独说。<br/>莱因哈特按动门柄，打开房间，自顾自找了一把高背转椅坐下。<br/>他先是心平气和的等了五分钟，然后神思不定的等了十分钟，最后心浮气躁的站了起来。吉尔菲艾斯怎么还没有来……他还以为在镜子前耽误了半天，迟到的会是自己呢！<br/>年轻美貌的帝国实质独裁者气冲冲的站起来，三步并作两步来到门前，一把拉开——</p><p>莱因哈特撞上一堵温热的墙壁，接着墙壁伸出一只胳膊搂住他的腰，防止他摔到地上。<br/>“抱歉，莱因哈特大人，”他眨眨眼，看着吉尔菲艾斯海蓝色的眼睛和英俊的鼻梁出现在面前这堵墙上，哦不……莱因哈特回过神，故作镇定的后退两步。<br/>“你迟到了……你最好有一个好理由，吉尔菲艾斯。”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯跟着他往里走。莱因哈特犹豫了一下，没有坐回那把高背椅，而是挑了靠窗的一张长沙发。片刻之后，他的身体稍微下陷，吉尔菲艾斯果然坐到他的身旁。<br/>“我确实有一个好理由。”红发的友人回答。<br/>莱因哈特抬头看着他一周未见的面孔……突然之间，有没有理由好像也没有那么重要了。</p><p>“下午的会议是三点开始，”吉尔菲艾斯指给莱因哈特看房间中的座钟。<br/>所以……？后者对这个开场白不明所以。<br/>“我从宇宙港出来后，去费沙市中心转了一圈……你想出去吃午饭吗，莱因哈特大人？偶尔也享受一下这些商人们的奢侈场所？”<br/>莱因哈特对这个提议有点惊讶。<br/>“你不喜欢做工作餐的厨子吗？我以为你上次——”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯摇摇头，“别误会，我只是说，既然已经来到费沙，不是应该在当地逛逛吗？”<br/>“哦，”莱因哈特不是太感兴趣，“反正费沙已经属于我了……什么时候都不着急。而且我觉得时间不够，实际上，我还想在会议前和你讨论——”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯今天第二次打断他。<br/>“如果不亲自去走一走，体验一下，”他的语调似乎别有深意，“费沙’属于’你，到底是什么意思呢？”<br/>一张电子菜单从吉尔菲艾斯的私人终端调出，他动作熟练的指给莱因哈特看菜单下方甜品的部分，“怎么样？……莱因哈特大人有兴趣吗？”<br/>莱因哈特有点动摇。去市中心会很麻烦，他讨厌浩浩荡荡的出行，现在的局势又不可能真的完全不劳动护卫……但是这些甜点看上去也很好吃……在他心中的天平几次反复，几乎要向点头同意那一侧倾斜的时候，莱因哈特突然想起另一件事情，他从终端上抬起头，直视吉尔菲艾斯的眼睛。<br/>“……除此以外呢，吉尔菲艾斯？……你还有没有别的话要问我？”<br/>这次轮到吉尔菲艾斯露出不明所以的表情。<br/>“就是……你再想想？你问过我，然后我说……”莱因哈特暗示性的卷了卷自己的发稍，但是出于某种心情，他不肯完全挑明。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯看上去仍然一片茫然。<br/>半天等不到想要的回应，莱因哈特生气了。他从沙发上站起来，居高临下的看着吉尔菲艾斯，开口时语气同时混合着火焰和冰晶，“我不去。你自己去市中心的餐厅吧……我吃工作餐就可以了。”<br/>他已经走到门口，又忍不住回头。吉尔菲艾斯果然寸步不离的跟了上来，而且……他是要拦住我吗？莱因哈特以为他要抓住自己的手腕，向旁边侧了半步——但后者只是伸手替他开了门。<br/>莱因哈特彻底被激怒。他几乎是推了吉尔菲艾斯一把，然后在对方纹丝不动、充满惊讶的神情下扭过头，自己摔门而去。<br/>他完全忘了……莱因哈特像一阵旋风似的冲下楼梯，等在那里的护卫们一时没反应过来，延迟了几秒才在奇斯里的带领下追着他跑出门外。<br/>也许吉尔菲艾斯并不是喜欢我的头发……莱因哈特举手示意让司机把车开过来，他的脑海中突然出现了另一个人的影子。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯只是更喜欢金色的长发罢了！</p><p>莱因哈特的专车消失后，吉尔菲艾斯从二楼的窗口前走回室内。<br/>他当然不是因为去费沙市中心挑了一圈餐馆这种事迟到。但他本以为那些美轮美奂的甜点足以转移莱因哈特的注意力。<br/>也许他们确实都长大了……吉尔菲艾斯看了一圈，坐进莱因哈特一开始挑的那张高背椅内。他看向门缝下皱起的地毯边缘。<br/>他想到刚刚进门时，撞入自己怀中的那个身形。轻盈、敏捷、肢体柔韧，移动之间仿佛没有体重。他们刚认识的时候各方面都差不多，身高体重，脾气性格……当然，老实说，莱因哈特的脾气从那个时候开始就要比他坏上一些，他似乎早该看出什么端倪。可你不能指望10岁的小孩对这些事情想太多。<br/>但是不知道从什么时候开始，他们似乎向截然不同的方向分化。不只是他们的个头体型出现差异，还有更重要的，他们的价值观、待人接物的方式……比如说，作为现在帝国军中仅次于莱因哈特的第二号人物，他在俱乐部里和所有高级军官打成一片，所有人都乐意和他分享那些第一时间流动到他们耳中的消息。而莱因哈特则要冷淡的多，他公事公办，几乎和任何人都没有私人感情，遑论友谊。<br/>但这就是事情有趣的地方。莱因哈特是他们全军的楷模和领导，而他是“仅次于”。<br/>他似乎天生应该如此……他比莱因哈特更有力量，但那种力量只能用来保护莱因哈特、而绝不能对他形成任何威胁；他有想法和主张，但那种主张只能作为莱因哈特全局调度的补充，并在二人产生分歧时默默让步……吉尔菲艾斯眼前出现诸神的黄昏作战计划初定，莱因哈特无论如何也要以彻底打垮杨威利为目标，不肯以另一种更保险、也牺牲更少的办法来实现战略意图的画面。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯伸了个懒腰，舒展了一下两条长腿，从椅子中站起。<br/>显然，如果你从来只是默默让步，有人就会将之视为理所当然：对你长久的体贴照顾漠不关心，却对任何一点小疏漏心生埋怨。</p><p>下午两点五十，莱因哈特走进会议室。他看到吉尔菲艾斯已经等在那里。<br/>他感觉没那么生气了，也就在犹豫两秒后走到他身边，在主位上坐下。<br/>莱因哈特拿出传统的纸质记事本，从侧边带抽出一支钢笔，夹在指间转了两圈。只要他先开口，找我说话……莱因哈特用眼角余光看了一眼红发的友人。<br/>他差点从座位上跳起来。莱因哈特夹着笔的那只手被整个包住，按在桌面上，吉尔菲艾斯的脸放大到惊心动魄的地步，在他感到呼吸紊乱前又突然消失，来到他的脸侧，几乎是贴着他的脖子深吸一口气。<br/>“等一下……什么？”他在好不容易找回声音后用手腕隔开对方的胸膛，后背紧贴着座椅，“吉尔菲艾斯？”<br/>吉尔菲艾斯好笑的看着莱因哈特。他总是这样，你如果不理他，保持礼貌，他会像有肌肤饥渴似的贴上来，在各种不合时宜的场合对你挨挨蹭蹭，但是如果你真的对此作出回应，甚至比他更激进——他又表现的一脸无辜、纯洁无知，似乎这是什么乐此不疲的把戏。<br/>“我本来想在吃午饭的时候问莱因哈特大人，但是哪里都没有找到您……”他遗憾的伸手挑起莱因哈特的一缕金发，“您事后问过吗？这是用的什么洗发水……还是说是莱因哈特大人自带的香气？”<br/>“吉尔菲艾斯……”莱因哈特一时间都不知道怎么回应。他摸了一下自己的脸，好像有点发烫？莱因哈特希望不要在这个重大关头感冒，毕竟，他们马上就要对杨威利赶尽杀……</p><p>“阁下？”奥贝斯坦的声音从门口传来。<br/>莱因哈特如梦初醒，立刻像被老师抓到传纸条的小学生那样正经危坐。<br/>……不过他有什么可紧张的？莱因哈特没想明白。<br/>他摊开自己的记事本，又过了一遍几个战术要点。其他人也陆陆续续走进会议室。<br/>“此次召集诸位，”莱因哈特站起，闲庭信步走到投影宇宙中，以一种无与伦比的优雅语气开口，“是因为我终于想到了，一个引蛇出洞，让狡猾的同盟十三舰队自投罗网的办法……”<br/>灯光被调暗，在所有人的面前，二十几张薄如蝉翼的舰队阵列徐徐展开。</p><p>吉尔菲艾斯注意到，几乎所有人都在看着莱因哈特，露出或者赞叹或者钦佩的神情。<br/>除了一个人。奥贝斯坦在看着他。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯也回望过去，微微一笑。他知道奥贝斯坦对他的评价和提防，但是他对对方却并没有太大反感。实际上，从某种意义上来说，他或许还要感谢奥贝斯坦，是他挑开了自己脑中最深的一团迷雾——“第二人”。<br/>现在看来，尤其在他大难不死、拣回一条命后，他几乎成了帝国军中公认的“第二人”。每当人们提起他的名字，总是伴随着一些“仅次于”、“几乎和”、“都快要”之类的定语……以及莱因哈特的名字。他不怪他们，他们毕竟不知情。<br/>但是吉尔菲艾斯自己知道……在他人生的前十年，他并不认识莱因哈特。<br/>他仅仅作为齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯而活着。</p><p>他那时甚至很受欢迎。他是父母的骄傲、学校里的孩子王，邻居们在路上遇到他都乐意停下遛狗的脚步多和他说几句话。“聪明的小孩，”那些邻居们半真半假的羡慕他的父母，“你们下半辈子有福了。”<br/>而他们的福气就是险些痛失独子。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯常常觉得奇怪，他经常在报纸上看到那些赞扬莱因哈特的话，把这个百年不遇的天才吹捧的天上有地下无。莱因哈特自然有其过人之处，比如他能够在自己专注的事物上做到最佳：他无数次看到莱因哈特拒绝一切社交活动、宁可戴着耳机边听古典乐边做战略比较研究也不肯出门参加聚会。随着他的不断攀升这一点变本加厉，他的一切时间都奉献给了研究战争和处理政治，那么他获得这种常胜不败的威名，似乎从投入产出比上来说，也并没有那么令人印象深刻。<br/>常胜不败，听上去多么威风凛凛，但是……猜猜看还有谁甚至不用投入那么多时间精力也做到了这点，而且人格健全、朋友众多？<br/>至少吉尔菲艾斯知道的就有两个。其中一个还和莱因哈特形影不离。</p><p>但是他从来没有想过把自己和莱因哈特作比。“第二人”，这似乎就是他所能仰望的极限，就是他命中注定扮演的角色。直到……吉尔菲艾斯想起刚刚占领费沙时，慌慌张张从家中跑出来迎接他们的那个临时代领主。<br/>那个微胖秃顶的中年男人像是梦做到一半、衣冠不整的从车里出来，肿着两个眼泡气喘吁吁的跑到他和莱因哈特面前。那是一个深夜，他们所有人都有些疲惫，莱因哈特趁等人的时候靠在他肩头。<br/>“宰相阁下……！”那个在费沙黑狐逃离后被临时抓包的官员看了他们一眼，谄媚的冲到吉尔菲艾斯面前点头哈腰，对连忙站直身体的莱因哈特视而不见。“不是我，”他立刻澄清，指了指身边的莱因哈特，“这位才是宰相阁下。”<br/>莱因哈特在大军正式入驻费沙后做的第一件事，就是撤了那个官员的职。“很显然完全对政务漠不关心，酒囊饭袋一个，”莱因哈特不知为何还专门向他解释，“……没有别的原因……你和我是一样的。”<br/>他也许是酒囊饭袋，吉尔菲艾斯心想。但他并不是没有眼睛。<br/>这不是很显然的事情吗？他和莱因哈特，谁更像是那个点亮史诗长卷的英雄，谁又更像是那个鼓励英雄奋勇向前的导火索和花瓶挂件。<br/>只是冥冥之中有一种力量不让他看清这一点。那种力量有一点像是神明，又有一点像是一个黔驴技穷的蹩脚作家。<br/>好在这种力量在他几乎死过一次之后消失了。而他从此再获光明。</p><p>吉尔菲艾斯的注意力回到现实中。莱因哈特的战术展示到了最后。<br/>“还有什么问题吗？”金发的独裁者问在座众人。<br/>吉尔菲艾斯环顾四周，没有人提出异议。……似乎大家都看不到这其中明显的风险和破绽……又或者是看到而不敢说？<br/>他正要举手发言，又忽然在和莱因哈特的目光对视时收回手，脸上变幻出一个迎合的微笑。<br/>这不是正好吗？吉尔菲艾斯心想。这正好是一个机会，让所有人都能看到莱因哈特的破绽。<br/>以及帝国军的阵营里，真正不败的人是谁。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>